Soledad
by Erusel
Summary: Shaina habla de su pasado. COMPLETO


El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, el día retrocedía para cederle su lugar a la noche cargada de estrellas, la tenue luz del sol vespertino se reflejaba en el santuario de Atenea, la diosa griega de la sabiduría, justo detrás de la gran estatua de la diosa se encontraba el campo de batalla donde las guerreras conocidas como amazonas practicaban para ganarse un lugar en las filas de los santos de atenea, una hermosa mujer se encontraba practicando, lanzando golpes al aire con tal furia como si de verdad hubiera un enemigo invisible que amenazara la paz de aquel recinto, la noche ya había llegado y las sombras cubrían ya la mayor parte del lugar, mas sin embargo eso no la detenía, a pesar de la oscuridad ella podía verse claramente, la manera como venia vestida, su cabello sedoso y corto, de un color verdoso; sus facciones no se podían ver ya que una mascara de metal cubría su rostro, cuando por fin el cansancio la venció se dejo caer en el suelo pesadamente, se recostó y miro al cielo, la luz de las estrellas refulgían con intensidad, una rama crujió al romperse justo detrás de ella, había alguien ahí podía sentirlo, en unos instantes ella ya se encontraba de pie y en guardia, una figura masculina salió de la oscuridad y se acerco, ella se tenso, lista para atacar, esperaba el mas mínimo movimiento del intruso para darle su merecido, el se le acerco mas, la chica se abalanzo contra el sujeto pero una voz la detuvo:  
  
  
  
"espera shaina!" - ella se paro en seco, lo miro al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba:  
  
"milo???"  
  
"si soy yo"- dijo con una media sonrisa  
  
"que haces aquí?"  
  
"estaba aburrido y salí a dar un paseo, entonces te vi y creí que tal vez querrías hablar"  
  
"porque habría de querer hablar? Y por que lo haría contigo?"  
  
"no lo se, solo eso creí"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaina se relajo y miro al caballero del escorpión, el estaba parado allí sin moverse con una cara de niño regañado, shaina se sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se alegro de que la mascara cubriera su rostro, no podía darse el lujo de que milo la viera así, se sentó y volvió a contemplar las estrellas, Milo se quedo allí sin saber que hacer, dudando entre quedarse e irse pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando shaina lo invito a sentarse junto a ella, el obedeció y se sentó; durante unos momentos ambos estuvieron en silencio cuando por fin milo decidió hablar, tardo unos instantes pero por fin pudo articular la frase:  
  
  
  
"shaina, como fue que te convertiste en amazona?"  
  
"eso no te importa" - contesto Shaina friamente  
  
"vamos shaina, no seas así, solo quiero conversar" - shaina lo miro por un instante y por fin decidió contestar, después de todo el solo quería ayudarla  
  
"fue por un accidente"- susurro Shaina  
  
"que paso?"  
  
"perdí a mi novio"  
  
"a tu novio? Pero tu llegaste aquí cuando solo tenias 14 años"- exclamo incredulo Milo  
  
"lo conocía desde siempre, todos sabíamos que estábamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre, fue la noche que nos graduamos de la secundaria, íbamos de regreso a casa y unos chicos drogados venían por el otro carril, invadieron el nuestro y se precipitaron hacia nuestro auto, cuando desperté estaba fuera del auto y mi novio estaba a mi lado agonizando, el se había sacrificado por mi! Me había sacado del auto con las ultimas fuerzas que tuvo, yo no pude contener el llanto y me acerque a el, me dolía mucho el abdomen pero el se moría y yo lo sabia, como pude llegue hasta el y pude ver sus ojos verme antes de irse, con esa mirada llena de amor que yo tanto amaba y justo cuando la ambulancia llegaba el murió en mis brazos" - shaina no pudo seguir lo doloroso de los recuerdos la hizo romper en llanto, milo no sabia que hacer solo atino en abrazarla y ella respondió al abrazo llorando con mas fuerza, cuando por fin se calmo miro a milo y prosiguió su relato - "después del funeral deje mi hogar, mi pueblo y todo lo que había conocido y me fui muy lejos, vague por unos cuantos meses y llegue aquí, el maestro me ofreció darme una nueva vida, el convertirme en una gran guerrera y acepte, la primera vez que vi ocultarse el sol detrás de esas montañas jure que nunca amaría de nuevo, que siempre estaría sola, nunca perdería a nadie de nuevo, me volví fría, cruel, sin sentimientos..."  
  
"que historia tan triste"  
  
  
  
"si lo es"  
  
  
  
Milo miro hacia el suelo lamentándose por su comentario anterior y miro a shaina, ella debía ser muy bella debajo de esa grotesca mascara pero extrañamente eso no era todo lo que le importaba, estaba sorprendido de si mismo, el que siempre se preocupaba por el físico de las chicas ahora estaba mas interesado en lo mucho que ella había sufrido, quería reconfortarla, se conformaba con eso, shaina lo miro por un momento y vio la tristeza en los ojos de milo, sabia que el deseaba ayudarla y le dolía el no saber como hacerlo, ese gesto de amistad la conmovió como nada en mucho tiempo y quiso corresponder a la amabilidad de su compañero, iba a decir algo pero se sorprendió cuando milo se le adelanto:  
  
  
  
"no estas sola"  
  
"que?"  
  
"yo estoy contigo y quiero ser tu amigo, si tu quieres..." - milo bajo la mirada esperando el rechazo de shaina pero ella se limito a asentir suavemente y le respondió con una voz alegre:  
  
"si quiero, muchas gracias" - en ese momento se escucho la voz de un hombre gritar  
  
"SHAINA!!!! MILO!!!!! DONDE ESTAN???!!" -   
  
"será mejor que les digamos donde estamos"- dijo Milo  
  
"si "- acepto Shaina  
  
"AQUÍ ESTAMOS!!!!" - grito Milo  
  
  
  
Milo y shaina se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a donde estaba kamus que había ido a buscarlos.  
  
  
  
"Atenea dice que es la hora de cenar"- miro a Shaina y Milo curioso  
  
"muy bien vamonos" - dijo Milo  
  
"que hacían aquí solos?"- pregunto Kamus  
  
"eso no te incumbe"- espeto Shaina  
  
  
  
kamus frunció el entrecejo y siguió a shaina hacia el templo mayor, milo los siguió y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa... 


End file.
